


More than a Pie

by huniths-muse (sopaltenbass)



Series: Heirs of Albion [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), M/M, Mpreg, Romantic Fluff, merthurweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopaltenbass/pseuds/huniths-muse
Summary: Why do fics have to have titles? That's a terrible title!Anyway...Merlin has a surprise for Arthur on their anniversary.Written for Day 4 of MerthurWeek2020: "What are you hiding Merlin?” + Fun
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Heirs of Albion [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838926
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	More than a Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Written within my HoAverse. Takes place before the events in my previous story, The Tournament.

He'd been feeling off for almost a week, and he thought he knew why. Seeing the potion change color to bright blue confirmed his suspicions. Merlin couldn't help but feel excited. He was with child again.

They'd been trying for a few months now, since Benjy had had his fifth birthday. It had been so easy with Benjy -- too easy, if truth be told -- and it had surprised Merlin that he didn't get pregnant at once. When he asked his mother about it, her only explanation was that maybe both of them had to want it to happen. Maybe Arthur was still afraid of what might happen to Merlin.

Now that he knew for certain, Merlin was getting excited. He was going to get to share this experience with Arthur this time. He wouldn't have to hide. Well, at least not for long.

Arthur was mired in meetings that didn't require his court sorcerer's presence, so Merlin put on some of his old clothes and went down to the kitchens. 

"Your Eminence," the serving girls said, curtsying to him when they saw him. Then Cook caught sight of him.

"What're you doing down here, and dressed like that?" Even after all these years, she could still make him cower. Merlin felt like he'd been caught trying to sneak one of her dumplings again.

"I, erm, I thought I might prepare something for the King's and my supper this evening, as a surprise?"

"How many times, sir? You're no longer a servant. You let us see to things like that. Now what did you have in mind?"

Looking and feeling properly rebuked, Merlin explained about the pie he'd wanted to prepare, an apple and berry pie.

"None of them fruits is in season yet," the cook complained.

"I know. That's the surprise." Well, not really, but he wasn't about to reveal his secret to her before he'd told Arthur.

"Where am I supposed to get the ingredients for this special pie, may I ask?"

There was a glint in Merlin's eyes as he said, "Check your stores in the cellar. I'm sure you'll be able to find something."

Cook eyed him warily, but went down. She came up lugging a bushel of Arthur's favorite apples and blueberries. "I don't know where these came from. It's like they just appeared there, _by magic._ "

"Indeed," Merlin said, winking at her.

"None of your cheeky nonsense! You'd best get out of here, and out of them clothes before the King sees you."

Supper that night was a quiet affair. They'd always made their anniversary a more private celebration rather than a feast, so when George brought in the pie, it most certainly was a surprise for Arthur.

"What's this?"

"Of all people, Arthur Pendragon, I'd think you'd recognize a pie when you see one."

" _Mer_ -lin, you know what I mean. How can we have apple and blueberry pie this early?"

"Easy enough with a little magic," Merlin smirked.

Arthur chuckled and tucked in to his large slice. When he'd finished, he beckoned Merlin over to him. "Thank you, my love. It was delicious."

"I can tell," Merlin said, picking up the cloth napkin and wiping his husband's mouth, "since you're wearing quite a bit of it. It's not your only surprise though."

"Oh really?" Arthur stood, guiding them both over to their bed. He sat down and put Merlin in his lap. "What's to say I don't have a gift for you as well?" He kissed him, and Merlin could taste the sugary fruit on his lips still. He pulled back though. "You don't want to?" Arthur said, sounding a little disappointed.

"No, I do, just, not yet," Merlin said, smiling.

"What are you hiding, Merlin?"

"Nothing," Merlin said. "My hand." He took one of Arthur's. "My other hand." He took the other. He placed both on his middle. "I love you."

Arthur looked at him, bemused for a moment. Then his eyes went wide in realization. "You're… you're really…?" Merlin nodded. "You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes, Arthur. We're going to have a baby. Again."

"I love you, so much," Arthur said with tears in his eyes. "When did you find out?"

"This morning," Merlin said, feeling close to crying himself. 

"This time, I don't want you to hide anything. I want to experience it with you."

"I want that too."

They lay in bed together later, cuddling. After a long silence, Merlin said, "Just one thing left to do now."

"Mmmm," Arthur hummed, nearly asleep. "What's that?"

"Figure out how we explain to Benjy he's going to be a big brother."


End file.
